Interdimensional Chaos
by Vic0911
Summary: Mario and Sonic live in 2 different dimensions, but something unknown changes everything for them.
1. Prologue (Part 1)

Mario and Sonic have very peaceful lifes, even though they have to risk them everyday to fight for the freedom of their friends. How about we look at what theyre doing in their respective dimensions?

* * *

**Marios dimension**

As our hero got his day off, he immediately wanted to go to a festival. Sadly, hes late and runs through the Green Plains as everyone is waiting for him. After a short time, he stops to breath for a second. Hes at the top of the hill, looking at some forests.

"Wait… whats that?" The forest seems to quickly disintegrate. As it seems to quickly spread, Mario runs again to get to the festival.

**Sonics dimension**

Sonic tries to help his friend, Tails, with his newest machine. While Sonic didnt understand what Tails was blabbering on about what the machine was and how it worked, he did understand that he had to collect the parts of the machine and where to find them. He went to Tails other workshops, Eggmans base, got some Emeralds from Angel Island, trashed some badniks and so on. Finally, he gave Tails the parts and went to get some food.

As he comes back, Tails workshop and all the space around it is gone, only a black hole is left. "Tails? Tails? TAILS!" As more and more space is disappearing, Sonic runs away.

**Marios dimension**

Mario finally reaches the festival. As he meets Luigi, he finally stops running. "Luigi... evacuate... theres a problem!"

"A problem? Whats going on?"

"Forest… disappearing… I… dont know why, but…"

"Calm down, bro, pull yourself together and tell me what happened, but slowly."

"Alright." Mario breathes. "I ran through the plains and paused for a second. But then I saw the forest basically getting deleted piece by piece. This process keeps going on, more and more is getting deleted. Its spreading. We need to get everyone somewhere safe-"

"Um, b-bro?"

"Yes?"

Luigi shivers. "A-are y-you talking ab-b-bout this?" He points somewhere into the mass. The festival, together with the people starts disintegrating, as something that looks like a black hole gets bigger.

Mario shivers as well. "W-where is Peach?"

"S-somewhere in t-t-there."

"Oh, no." They are unable to move as they see the horror of everyone getting disintegrated.

Luigi is the first one to act, he shakes Mario and runs away with him.

**Sonics dimension**

Sonic got away from the black hole, only to find more and more popping up. As he finally gets to the his friends homes, he only sees the absence of them. Sonic only has a single thought. He needs to save whoever is left.

**Marios dimension**

Luigi and Mario keep running through the plains, running from the black hole-lookalikes as more appear over the land. Eventually, they end up in the Mushroom Castle, as everything else is gone.

**Sonics dimension**

No one is left. Sonic is alone. Sonic had nothing else in his mind as he ends up on a random hill with nothing around him. Suddenly, theres some kind of portal next to him. With nowhere else to go, he reluctantly goes inside it, not knowing where it leads.

**Marios dimension**

Even the castle starts to get sucked into black holes. They get up on the roof to escape, it was too hectic to think about anything else. Eventually, theres nothing left, except for the roof. As the black holes keep extending, things seem worse by the millisecond. Luigi thinks about a way to save his bother.

"Mario."

"What?"

"Sorry." Luigi proceeds to throw Mario higher up the roof, protecting him from the closest black hole and getting sucked in himself.

Mario is now alone. Alone on that roof.

Or is he? Mario sees a portal opening. Figuring that its his only chance to survive, he enters.

* * *

Oh. So that's what they're doing.


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

**?**

Mario ends up somewhere in a cave he doesn´t recognize. His vision is a bit blurry, he only sees the color blue. After recovering, he sees an anthropomorphic hedgehog staring him in the face.

"Hey there."

"Is this what drugs feel like?"

"If traveling through portals is drug, yes."

"Alright… do you know what this place is?"

"A cave."

"Me neither. So, uh, who are you?"

"The name´s Sonic. And you are?"

"Mario. Nice to meet you." He lifts himself up to a sitting position. "As I understand, you just got here too?"

"Yeah, get up." He helps Mario up. "Let´s look around."

As they get out of the cave, they´re both in shock. The landscape looks like it took different parts of their worlds and stitched them together randomly.

"What the- Green Hill? Speed Highway? What?"

"Let me guess, you recognize the places I don´t?"

"Well, I don´t recognize all these castles for once. That forest is new to me and I´ve never seen a town with actual gallows."

"Peach´s and Bowser´s Castle, Dimble Wood and Rogueport."

"So, we must be from alternate universes or times."

"Why?"

"I´ve never seen such medieval stuff where I come from."

"Jackass."

"And I´ve also only seen one being that kind of resembles you, so that´s that."

"Alright, once you stop being a douche, how about we look around and see what´s going on."

"Sure."

**Donut Plains (Super Mario World)**

The heroes haven´t talked since they got on their way.

Sonic, who already has to put up with not running so Mario can keep up, is annoyed by the silence. "So… Mario, right? How did you come here? Was your world also sucked up by a bunch of black holes?"

"Yes. Were you the only one left, only to be saved by some blue portal?"

"Yeah. What was yo-" Before he could finish the sentence, Mario dragged him into a bush.

They almost ran into a bunch of what seems to be soldiers. Somewhat heavily armored Toads and anthropomorphic Animals.

"… Mushrooms?" Sonic whispers.

"What?"

"There are living mushrooms in your world?"

"Yes, what about it? You are talking animals-"

Their talking has attracted the troop´s attention, resulting in an attack. But not only are they too many and too armored to fight off, Mario and Sonic also realize that they have lost all their abilities. Sonic can´t spin at all, while Mario can´t use his Handpower.

While the situation seems like a hopeless beatdown is about to begin, a grappling hook wraps around both of them and pulls them away.

They´ve been saved by a red fox with a lot of equipment. "Follow me."

"Rookie? Is that you? What happened?"

"I´ll explain later."

**Secret Base (Sonic Forces)**

The fox takes off some of his weapons after he brought Mario and Sonic to a broken down secret base. "Alright, I know you two might have some questions, but don´t worry. I´m here to answer them."

Mario begins. "So… your name is Rookie? Isn´t that more of an insult?"

"Not if you can´t remember your real name."

"Wait, is that why you just accepted that Knucklehead calling you that?" The fox just nods. "That´s rough, buddy."

"Yeah, let´s change the subject. Do you wanna know what happened or not?"

"I´d prefer to."

"Alright. Do you two know how long you´ve been gone?" Both shrug. "8 months. You two have been gone for over half a year. By now I know that the world of red M over there has a bad guy similar to our Egghead. A big turtle that breathes fire. Both he and Eggman tried to take over this world as they got here. But… things didn´t seem to go well."

"How could things go worse than Bowser and that "Egghead" trying to take over the world with both of us missing in action?"

"Well, they didn´t want to share. That means that they first fought each other with us trying to stop them from destroying everything. But weirdly enough, everything changed after 2 months. Everyone got mind-controlled out of nowhere. That´s why you got attacked back there. As far as I know, I´m the only one who has a free will."

He tries to talk more, but Sonic was talking faster. "Wait a minute. Why was everyone mind-controlled? Do you know that?"

"No. I only know that the mastermind behind this must be incredibly strong if nobody could resist them."

Parties:

Mario & Sonic:

Mario

Sonic

Rookie

?:

Everyone else


	3. Hollijolli village (Part 1)

**Secret Base (Sonic Forces)**

The three of them sit around in silence after Rookie talked about the opponent´s strength. From what information Mario has gathered, this kind of tension isn´t something either Sonic or Rookie are used to.

"Alright, we´ve been gone for a while, the bad guys wreaked havoc, a bigger bad guy took over and things do look kinda bleak. But there is hope, right?"

Sonic is a bit more pessimistic.

"Does it look like it?"

"Yes! Rookie, if you can control yourself, that means we can save our friends! Do you know how it happened?"

"I´m not sure. The only things I remember from being mind-controlled are taking a few orders, going on some missions and falling."

"Falling?"

"It´s the last thing I remember. Eventually I woke up with a free mind. I guess that it was like a week ago. Then I found these weapons and food and so on. But I only slowly remembered what I have now. I´m not sure what those memories mean."

"But that´s still something. If you remember anything, be sure to tell us."

"Sure. In the meantime, how about we look at the situation outside? I just wanted to do that, but I had to save you first. But since you´re unable to use your abilities, take some of these."

Rookie throws them some weapons Sonic recognizes.

"Aren´t these things powered by whisps? Don´t tell me they´re here too."

"If the entirety of our planets are in this weird world. Of course space has also been ripped to shreds."

They head out.

**H****ollijolli Village**** (M****ario & Luigi: Partners in Time****)**

There are some troops in the destroyed town, presumably looking for out heroes. While they hide behind a broken down wall, Sonic notices something and starts whispering.

"You also have purple versions of these mushroom people in your world?"

"Wait. PURPLE?" Mario looks. Indeed, there are walking, purple mushrooms. "Oh, no. Those are shroobs!"

"That means?"

"They´re from the past. Whoever is behind all this can not just destroy space, but time as well. What if they use some of our worst enemies ever against us?"

Rookie interjects. "I think there is a worse, or at least, more confusing, problem we have to deal with right now."

Rookie points at a yellow Sonic with long, pointy ears that have a black tip, a brown and yellow tail and has blue and brown shoes.

"Just what is that thing? I had a lot of fakers in my life, but this one is by far the weirdest one yet."

While the three of them speak, another person comes up to the yellow Sonic. A short girl in a red and orange dress and black hair with two pigtails, she is accompanied by a flying red devil.

"You have some weird people in your universe."

"You are a bunch of nude, talking and humanoid animals. ´Nuff said. Besides, I don´t even know this girl. Probably one of those "friends" someone I know has."

"Will you two shut up for a second? I´m trying to listen to them."

The little girl initiates the conversation. "Hey, why are we looking at this random town again? What are we even looking for?"

"For the billionth time, a week ago someone started rebelling. We have to stop the guy before he becomes a problem. Also, there´s recently been a report about Mario and Sonic appearing in this world. If we don´t find them soon, this won´t end well."

"Alright, I understand that. But why are we looking around in the one place where there is basically no life? Why not in the Donut Plains, where they were spotted?"

"SO YOU DID PAY ATTENTION!"

"…maybe."

"God, you´re annoying. Other troops are there. We´ve deduced that they have to be in a certain radius around the Donut Plains. This town is in that certain radius."

"Oh. OK."

"That was a waste of time."

As she leaves, she seemingly notices the wall which Mario, Sonic and Rookie use to hide and walks towards it. Rookie focuses on the other two again.

"Guys, we gotta go!"

"Why? We have weapons!"

"Yes, but only as a last resort. If they don´t know that we´re here, we´ll have an easier time! Now follow me!"

The girl reaches the broken down wall, only to find nothing behind it.

"What are you doing over there?"

"I thought I saw something."

"Well if they aren´t there, it doesn´t matter, now does it? We haven´t looked at the mayor´s house yet, so get to it."

"I´m going, I´m going."

Rookie, Sonic and Mario discuss their situation.

"Sonic, I said we´re leaving. Why do you want to stay?"

"If we leave now, we´ve been here for nothing! We watched these two, but didn´t learn anything, except that there is a yellow version of me. Great! Why shouldn´t we just try to fight them now?"

"If I´m allowed to enter this dialogue," Mario speaks up. "I have to ask, do we have an infinite or a finite amount of weapon-uses? If we can use it infinitely, we should be able to fight them without any worries."

"Y´know, usually you would have infinite shots, but I already used up a wispon within a week. This world has some really weird rules."

"Sonic, I think we shouldn´t rush this. It´s a really bad idea once you run the numbers."

"Dude, our friends are in danger! Based off of Rookie´s memories, we can say that we need to defeat them to get them back to normal!"

"Yes, but we need to think in a more tactical way! And what would happen if they beat us? Do you think you could answer that? Listen, I understand your point, I want to protect my brother and everyone else the way you want to protect your friends. But you need to keep calm, we can still do that later."

Sonic sighs. "Fine, let´s go back to the base."

* * *

Hey, it´s me, the author. You might´ve noticed that I´m using an OC. But the one I had in this chapter (Sonichu) won´t be the only one. I just wanted to say that if they´re off-character, I don´t really care. I´m just using their design and making my own character out of them. Goodbye.


	4. Hollijolli village (Part 2-Ashley & Red)

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" While Mario was persuading Sonic, the girl has heard their conversation.

"Uhh… meow?" While Sonic tries to defuse the situation, he has to narrowly avoid a thunderbolt aimed at his face. "Wow, rude."

It was shot by the yellow Sonic. "So what you´ve just noticed were those guys, right?"

"I´d say so."

"Amazing. I didn´t think you´d be that useful."

Sonic doesn´t want to listen to some chatter. "Listen up, faker, I´m gonna ask you some questions and you better answer them!"

"And why should I do that?" The annoyance in his voice is easy to hear.

"Isn´t that what bad guys always do? Get cocky, say a bit too much and get beaten because of it?"

Mario realizes his chance and attacks the yellow Sonic from the side, pinning him down, while Rookie attempts to do the same with the girl. She, however, somehow transforms her small demon into a wand, which she uses to blast Rookie away. "Cheap."

The Sonic-clone manages to get somewhat free and uppercuts Mario, breaking several laws of physics in the process. "For once, I agree with you."

Sonic runs at them, attacking with his Lightning Wispon. He manages to damage the girl, but doesn´t have any effect on his clone. Said clone kicks some conveniently placed mud in his face, hindering his vision a little. As the girl attempts to attack Sonic, Rookie collects himself and ambushes her from behind with his Drill Wispon. Mario tried the same with the clone, but he just multiplied out of nowhere, forcing Mario to use his Burst Wispon.

Sonic recovers from the mud in his face, only to get slapped in the face with the tail of his clone. As Rookie finishes off the girl, Mario takes down the clones of the clone with his fancy flamethrower. Sonic has enough of his doppelganger, so he throws the wispon away, shifting his clone´s focus for a second and punches his stomach. He continues to give the yellow enemy a good beating, but also receives some blows. In the end, he kicks the yellow clone in the face, throwing him off balance.

Sonic runs at him, ready to give him the final blow, but his punch is dodged. "Forget this, i´m leaving!" The yellow Sonic runs away, still startled by the strength and speed behind Sonic´s punches. "This isn´t how it was supposed to go! You´re on your own, kid!"

Sonic sees him running away at high speed. "Get back here, you scaredy cat! You can´t just leave a kid behind!"

But said kid can´t hear him anymore, as Rookie has "killed" her. Instead of bleeding out or similar, dark mist leaves her and the little demon´s (who has turned back by now) bodies. "What? Where am I?" She notices the humanoid, red wolf in front of her.

"Hello there. My name´s Rookie. Nice to meet you."

The girl doesn´t answer, but she´s visibly shocked.

"Don´t worry, he doesn´t bite."

"Huh?" The girl turns around, seeing Mario. She´s still confused, but happy to see a normal human. "Do I know you?"

"Name´s Mario. Are you familiar with Wario?"

"Yes, why?"

"I figured you know him. Wario is my cousin, although neither of us like to acknowledge it. By the way, that red fox is called Rookie and that blue hedgehog is called Sonic. What´s your name?"

"Hello again." Rookie gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey there." Sonic gave her a more cocky one.

"Hello. I´m Ashley and he is called Red." She points at the little demon that just woke up and is as shocked as she just was. "Can someone tell me what´s going on? I don´t recognize this place."

"We´re in the so-called "Hollijolli Village" and our current situation is… complicated. We´ll bring you to our secret base and tell you on the way."

While she doesn´t want to go with some strangers, Ashley figures that she doesn´t have anywhere else to go and that they don´t seem dangerous. "Fine, I´ll come with you."

"Alright, **now** we can go back to the base without this expedition being for nothing." Sonic sounds a bit annoyed.


	5. Unknown

**?**

Two(?) unknown voices talk in the middle of nowhere.

"Goddammit." The first voice sounds angry.

"What is it?" The second one sounds more calm.

"What is it? WHAT IS IT? **WHAT IS IT?** Are you kidding us? This is a problem, they actually managed to take two of our generals down. **After** we took their powers away. What the hell?"

"Yeah. So what? Our generals were outnumbered. Plus, they were weak anyways. And keep in mind, this is exactly what we want. It´s why we started all this, simply to make things a little more interesting. What kind of story has the heroes defeated immediately?"

"We thought the plan was capturing and controlling them immediately, SO THAT WE CAN DO OUR OWN SHIT!"

"Initially, but as Mario and Sonic survived until the end of the destruction of their dimensions, we changed the plan a little. Make this adventure first, then go back to Plan A. Do not worry about it, we can play around a bit."

"… You really think so?" The first voice finally calms down a little.

"Of course we do! Everything will be just peachy. That reminds me, I think we could do an interesting storyline with the princess, remember _that_ incident? How about we repeat it here?" The second voice smiles at the thought they just gained.

"I do, but _that_ Mario probably remembers it as well. Wouldn´t that make him suspicious of what´s going on?"

"Now that you mention it, that could be a problem if we are unlucky. How about we mess with their heads a little? Change their memories, I mean. We can also skip over boring stuff like introductions that way. It will be even better, we think." The smile becomes a little more mischievous.

"Change their memories, huh? What you´re saying is we should erase their memories of their adventures and give them new ones about each other so they don´t have to introduce each other or what?"

"Basically."

"But we can´t effect Mario, Ashley, Red, Sonic and Rookie, so they´ll **still** make things boring." The first voice is angry again.

"We doubt that it will matter." The second voice tries to calm the other down.

"Fine, let´s talk to _them_ about it."


	6. Secret Base

**Secret Base (Sonic Forces)**

The heroes have arrived at their base a short while ago.

"So, are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?" Mario speaks up first.

"That would be?" Rookie is the one to answer.

"I we´re gonna keep getting more people on our side, we´ll have a problem with space. What could we do about it?"

"I see. That indeed is a problem. We need another base or, at least, multiple." Rookie gets out a map. "All we can do right now is look for potential bases. We need big, safe spaces. Any ideas?"

Sonic points at a place. "How about we work on Marble Zone? Or Sky Sanctuary? Those are pretty closed off, we could use that. How about a place from your dimension, Mario?"

"Oh, well, there a bunch of palaces we could use. Like…" He looks around on the map. "Like Crystal Palace or Joke´s End or…"

While these three talk about how stupid the names of these places are, Ashley sits in a corner with Red, not saying anything.

"Hey Ashley, why don´t we talk to those guys?"

"Why should we?"

"They do seem nice."

"How can you be sure?"

"I mean… they kinda saved us."

"But how can we be sure they aren´t actually dangerous?"

"Oh, I see."

"What?"

"You´re scared of those guys!"

"**What?**" Ashley gives him an angry look.

That scares Red. "Sorry, sorry!" He still thinks it was a bullseye.

Ashley just looks away with a pout.

While Sonic and Rookie keep discussing the next plan, Mario notices the unhappy girl in the corner. He leaves the conversation, not being a part of it anyway.

"Hey! Ashley and Red, was it? What´s up?" He´s smiling at the two.

Ashley doesn´t say a word, but Red responds. "Nothing, really. Just talking. How ´bout you?"

"Boring myself with plans." Mario chuckles a bit, but then looks at the little girl. "What´s up with you? Something wrong?"

"It´s nothing."

"Right, and I am Santa Claus. May I sit down?"

Red warns him. "Just let her have some time, she´s being grumpy."

"What kind of hero would I be if I would let someone sulk around on my watch?" Mario sits down, smiling at her. "Come on, tell me what´s wrong. Maybe I can help."

She stays silent.

"Don´t worry, I don´t bite."

She still doesn´t say anything, but looks slightly conflicted.

Mario sighs and starts to get up. "Fine, I´ll leave you alone. But keep in mind that I´d gladly hear you out-"

"Umm…" She finally says something.

"Yes?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course! It´s important that we get along, so I´ll try to help with any problem!"

She gets an embarrassed look. "I´m… felling a bit uneasy."

Red decides to tease her. "I think the word you´re looking for is scared."

"**Shut up.**" After the little demon yelps, she continues. "If I´m honest, this entire situation is scaring me a little." She whispers the last part. "And this hedgehog and fox kinda do as well."

Mario is quiet for a second. "Oh. Well, that´s perfectly understandable."

"It is?" Both Ashley and Red ask.

"Well, the situation is indeed scary. I am scared too. For myself, for my brother, for my friends… but I can´t let being afraid stop me. I just have to fight and improve the situation. Keep in mind that as long as we work together, things are gonna be fine in the end. And Sonic and Rookie? They´re fine, they have no intention of hurting any of us, don´t worry about them."

Ashley gets a weird thought. "You´re not at all like Wario."

"I see that as a compliment." He gives her a smile. "But back to the topic, it´s perfectly fine to be afraid. Just don´t let it destroy you."

"…Okay."

Suddenly Sonic yells for Mario. "Yo, Mario, get over here for a sec!"

"Well, it was nice to talk to you for a second, but I gotta get back to the others. Just know that I´m always ready to listen to any problems you might have. Sound good?"

She nods, so Mario gets up and leaves.

Red talks to Ashley once they´re alone. "Told you they´re nice."

"… Shut up."

Mario gets back to the other guys. "Alright, what´s up?"

"We´ve decided where to go next. We´ll have to think about a new base later. First, we need to look for food. We´re… pretty poorly stocked in that department, but there should be some in the city."

"Well, what are we doing then? Let´s go!"


	7. City

**City (Sonic Forces)**

While the heroes look around the city, they split up to cover more ground.

"Man, this sucks." Sonic is dragging around a huge, almost full bag after looking around for a few hours.

"Why am I always in such situations? I´d prefer dating Amy over this." He pauses for a second. "Amy… she´s probably under mind-control too. Just like all my other friends… I gotta save them, quickly."

"Yes, you do." Another voice speaks up.

Shocked, Sonic turns around and sees a… poorly drawn version of himself. He has a rather annoyed look on his face, instead of the shocked one from before. "Another clone? Seriously?"

Said "clone" continued as if it hadn´t heard him. "Why, hello there. Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Sanic tha Hedgehawg, but everyone just calls me Sanic."

The name of the clone pissed Sonic off even more. "Sanic tha Hedgehawg? Can you be more god damn blatant? Are you purposefully trying to annoy me?"

"Not at all! That´s just my name. I simply am a parody of you, if you want to see me that way. Therefore, I must parody your name as well." The… parody seems to smile.

"You just parody me? Wonderful. So, why are you here? You wanna get beaten like your yellow brother?"

"Are you talking about Sonichu? No, I don´t wish to fight you, I´m just in the mood to give you some handy exposition."

"Exposition?"

"Yes. You need to know, I am one of the few people in this new universe that still is in full control of their own mind. All of your and Mario´s friends, except for Rookie and Ashley, are in our control, so they couldn´t possibly tell you anything, now could they."

Sonic is now more agitated than before. "'Your' control? Does that mean you´re behind all this?"

"Indeed, my blue twin! But I don´t want to fight you, I just want to help!"

"Help? Why should I trust the one that put me in this situation in the first plan?" Sonic gets his hand on his wispon.

"I know how you and Mario can get your powers back."

Now Sonic is interested. "How?"

"Simple." Sanic´s smile starts to become more of a grin. "You both need to return to the start of your adventures."

"What?"

"You need to revisit Green Hill, Mario needs to revisit World 1. We need some fan service, after all."

"Fan service? Wait, what is World 1? You´re not making any sense!"

"Eh, who cares. I got to go now."

"Wait-"

Sanic disappeared, leaving Sonic alone.

"Goddammit."

A bit later, they all reunited with Sonic filling in Rookie and Mario on what happened.

"World 1? What kinda stupid name is that?"

"I tried asking him, but he just vanished. What´s up with that, Mario?"

"I dunno, I didn´t name it that, ask whoever did instead! Anyway, do you guys think it´s a good idea to listen to that Sonic-Copy?"

Rookie answers. "He´s the one behind all this, right? If anyone would know, it´d be him, but he also has a reason to lie to us, I´d say. I´m not sure. Sonic, what do you think?"

"It´s the only lead we have, isn´t it? I suppose we have to check it out."

"Then we´re set. We should return to our base first and prepare for everything, then Sonic and I can do this."

In agreement, they all return to their base.

**Secret Base (Sonic Forces)**

"Oh hey, you´re back." The slightly bored voice of Ashley greets the three as soon as they enter. They all greet her back in unison.

Red speaks up. "Found anything?"

Rookie answers. "Well, we got this." The 3 of them put their full bags down. "And some extra information. These two can get their powers back by "returning to the start", or something like that."

"But first, we need to find those starts. I gotta find Green Hill on that map Rookie has."

"And I have to find World 1." Ashley and Red give him a funny look. "Don´t ask."

"Well, here it is." Rookie unrolls his map on the table. "Now we just have to search."

While Mario & Sonic look around on it, Ashley joins them at the table. Shortly after, she says something. "Hey, I have to ask something."

Rookie gets surprised by her suddenly speaking up. "Oh, uh, sure, just ask."

"How did you get this map, exactly?"

"Well, I stole it."

Sonic stops his search in order to react. "Wait, you stole it? How?"

"Oh, as soon as I woke up after my revival, I found myself in some weird house. I didn´t know what was going on, I just saw a map and some wispons, so I grabbed those and quickly ran away."

"You ran away? Do you at least remember where that was?"

"Not really. I mean, I only was there for a really short time after all."

"Oh, great."

"I found it!" Mario, who everyone forgot was even there, points at the map. "This is it, World 1!" His finger was on a small land of bricks, mushrooms, castles and pipes.

"Looks like a wasteland."

"I know, Sonic, that´s because it is one at this point. Now, where is this "Green Hill" thing?"

After looking around for a second, he points at some green hills. Mario looks at him, ready to make the obvious joke. "Don´t you dare."

Rookie breaks up the staring contest. "So, we have the places. Let´s go."

Mario looks in his direction. "Wait a minute, you´re not going."

"What, why?"

"Rookie, Sanic wants Sonic and I to go to these places, so we´ll visit our respective 'beginnings' individually, it can still be a trap."

"And I´m **not** supposed to help?"

"While hoping for the best is a good mindset, we should also prepare for the worst. If they overpower us in an attack, they´ll get us in their mindless army too. Sonic and I don´t have our powers, meaning it has minor consequences if it happens to us. You, however, work best with gadgets. You can still be a force to be reckoned with on their side, so you need to keep fighting if anything happens, do you understand?"

"… Okay." Rookie clearly doesn´t like what Mario just said, but he doesn´t disagree.

"Good. Sonic, let´s go."

"Alright."


	8. Green Hill Zone & World 1

After getting ready, Mario & Sonic went to Green Hill first.

**Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

"This is it, right?"

"Yeah. Good old Green Hill Zone."

"Looks nice."

"Of course it is. That´s why I used to live here."

"Used to?"

"I changed locations every now and then. Wanted to live close to some friends, had to follow a mad scientist or just plainly liked other places more."  
"I see. Well, I gotta go to World 1. See you later!"

"Yeah, see ya."

With Mario leaving, Sonic walks around and pays more attention to his surroundings. He notices how it looks slightly… off. He can´t really say how, but it just doesn´t feel right.

**World 1 (Super Mario Bros.)**

Mario arrives at World 1 on his own.

"Yes, still a boring wasteland."

He looks around for the iconic formation of flying bricks & blocks.

"Back to the beginning, right?"

**Green Hill Zone**

Shaking off the weird feeling he´s getting from the place, Sonic keeps going through Green Hill.

"Eh, close enough." He suddenly hears a female voice from behind him.

"Who´s there?!" He turns around, seeing a familiar face. "Amy?"

"Not quite."

Sonic now gives her a good look and notices a slightly orange tail. "Do you happen to be connected to that Sonichu guy?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Rosechu, at your service."

"'At your service'? What do you mean?"

"You´re here for your powers, so you will need my help."

"I see. How many of you are there, anyway?"

Rosechu pauses shortly. "I don´t follow."

"Y´know, Sonichu, Sanic, you, how many clones of me and my friends that are behind this whole mess are there?"

"Oh, about 6. Why?"

"Simple curiosity. Alright, how will you help?"

"First, you´ll need to follow me. I´ll be your guide here. However, if you do not trust me, you may still leave. But keep in mind, you can´t get those powers back otherwise-"

"Yeah, yeah, let´s just go!"

**World 1**

Mario finally found the formation and the close-by castle, not knowing what to do now.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Something fell over inside the castle. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap-" The voice ran outside. "I´m so, so sorry! I forgot you were here, oh my god-"

Mario now clearly saw a poorly drawn version of Sonic. "Let me guess, Sanic tha Hedgehawg?"

"The one and only! I suppose Sonic told you about me?"

"Yes. Anyway, you said I needed to come over here, but let me ask you something first."

"Sure, ask away!"

"Why should I trust you?"

Sanic looks looks at him funny. "Well, you are here, so don´t you already trust me?"

"Yes, but how can I be sure this isn´t a trap?"

"Oh, that. Don´t worry about it, we have the same goal here. Both of us want you to get your powers back, after all!"

"But why? Wouldn´t you want us to be more vulnerable to you?"

"We don´t worry about that. Besides, you already made the mistake of clearly showing yourselves, taking any danger you might´ve been away. We are in full control here."

"Was this an attempt at intimidation? If so, it was a poor one."

The "Hedgehawg" starts pouting. "Rude. Let´s just go."

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"No. Not at all. Just follow me and get your stupid powers back."

**Green Hill Zone**

Rosechu and Sonic stand before a blue, flying orb.

"So. Rosechu, was it? I have a small question, if you don´t mind."

"Ask away."

"What the h-e-double-fuck is this?"

"These are your powers. They are kept in a tangible form through a device. A "Powers latched onto tangibility-device"."

"Great name. So, what do I have to do to get them back?"

"Simply touch it."

"Really? I thought it was going to be more complicated." Sonic steps closer to the orb and puts his hand on it.

**World 1**

Sanic led Mario further into the castle, making them end up close to a red orb similar to the one in Green Hill.

"A "Powers latched onto tangibility-device"? Is that meant to be an acro-"

"What? No! I don´t know what you´re talking about!" Sanic is holding his ears. "I can´t hear you, lalalalalala!"

"You´re such a child." Mario looks to the orb infront of him. "Simply touching it will give me my powers back? And it´s not a trap? Do you really think I´ll believe this nonsense?"

Sanic pays attention again. "That´s your decision. But keep in mind, this might be your only change to get strong enough to get your friends back."

"Fine." Mario steps closer and touches the orb.

After a small, red light show, Mario´s hand starts burning, he has his fire hand back. After that, Sanic speaks up again. "That was simple enough. Now, it´s time for the hard part."

**Green Hill**

"The hard part?" After Sonic finally could do a spindash again, Rosechu got into a battle stance.

"See it as your payment. In order to actually be deserving of what I just gave you, you will need to face me in battle.

"Seems easy enough." Sonic flashes up his trademark cheeky grin. "I could beat your partner without it, so why don´t you just give up right now?"

"We´ll see whether you deserve such a huge amount of cockiness."

Electricity starts running through her body, culminating in her hands. She shoots it at him multiple times, but through his regained speed, dodging thunder became trivial. He runs circles around her, but eventually, she tries electrocuting the entire floor. He responds by jumping in the air, mentally focusing on her position, and using a swift homing attack to get over to her, knocking her into a wall.

"Got enough yet?" Rosechu jumps at him, getting a hammer out and attempting to hit him. "I´ll take that as a no."

He ducks under a swing and swiftly kicks her legs away, she, however, grabs an arm of his and sends electricity through his entire body. Both of them end up on the ground.

**World 1**

Sanic runs around in circles to confuse Mario. While he tries to get in some quick hits, Mario jumps away and runs out of the castle to the black formation. He smashes his hand into a block, getting a power-up out.

"An Ice-Flower. Perfect."

Mario grabs the item and turns around to fight, but is surprised by the castle shaking and crumbling. Suddenly, it breaks into pieces, a gigantic Sanic coming out of it. The giant attempts to grab him, but the hand is quickly frozen. Mario then jumps onto it and smashes it into the ground. As Sanic is distracted, Mario runs up his arm and fires up his hands.

"Let´s end this quickly!"

**Green Hill**

As the two land on the ground, both try to act quickly. Rosechu gets up again, while Sonic is still slightly paralyzed, slowing him down. Because of that, she manages to get in a hit and throw him into a wall. He reacts by starting up a spindash and rolls all over the room, getting faster and faster until he breaks the sound barrier.

"Alright then, time to show why people call me the fastest thing alive!"

"Most men wouldn´t take 'fast' as a compliment."

Ignoring her comment, Sonic runs up to her and swiftly gives her hundreds of punches and kicks per second, making her fly back. She also dropped her happen, so Sonic quickly grabs it, runs far away, throws it off a cliff, runs back to her and holds her down.

"So, are we done yet?"

After she struggles to get up, she finally answers. "Yes, you may leave now."

"Wonderful."

Sonic runs off, searching for World 1.

**World 1**

Mario regrets getting cocky. Sanic still had an unscathed second arm, so he grabbed him, threw him to the ground and started bashing in on him. Eventually, he tries to crush the plumber bay keeping his fist on him. What the hedgehawg forgot, however, is that Mario had set his hand on fire, which he used to hurt his giant enemy.

Eventually, Sanic is forced to relent. Mario gets up, jumps in the air, and continuously throws fire-balls and ice-balls at his enemy, simultaneously freezing and burning him. However, Sanic quickly recovers and attempts an attack. But suddenly, he gets interrupted by another blue blur hitting him in the face multiple times.

"Am I interrupting something?"  
Mario smiles, seeing that Sonic was successful. "Not at all! Now let´s get out of here, I´m sick of seeing your doppelganger."

"Well that´s just rude." Sanic, who has shrunk back to normal size, is visibly offended.

Mario just quickly freezes the now defenseless mockery of his blue partner. "I take it you also had to fight someone?"

"Yet another faker. Someone really likes copying me and my friends. Now, hold on." He extends his hand to Mario, starting to sprint as soon as his friend holds onto it.

"Wait not so f**ast not sO FAST NO_T SO FAST-_**" He is dragged along the ground first, Sonic´s high speed slowly making him fly like a kite.


	9. Unknown (2)

**? (directly after the first discussion here)**

"Are you serious? That´s how you want to make this more interesting? We have to admit, it does sound like a good idea. But it´s so basic, we need to think it more through." A new, more doubtful voice reacts to the idea.

"We told you that it isn´t a perfect idea!" The angry voice does itself justice and gets pissed.

"And we never even acted as if it was. We said that it will help with our general plan of making things less boring." The calmer voice now also got annoyed.

"Stop fighting, both of you!… or, all of you… This is confusing." A fourth, kinder voice speaks up. "Anyways, this idea could actually have some merit. We could improvise an entire story."

"We think it´s a bad idea, it´s too risky-" The doubtful voice speaks up, but is quickly shot down.

"You always think that. Be more positive! We just need some ideas, time and basically have our great story with great battles and great emotions done! Then we can just go back to the original plan and do so much more!"

"Your constant positivity is going to be your fucking downfall." The angry voice, Voice 1, slightly calmed down by now.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, we should start with a nice, short arc to start this all. It should establish a status quo and show the main characters how it´s gonna be." The voice gasps. "We know! We´ll make them work to get their power back!"

"How do you intend to do that?" The calm & calculating voice, Voice 2, is now interested.

Voice 4, the happy one, smiles(?). "That´s simple. They went on a mission before, so they´ll do it again, obviously. We can drop a little hint that´ll tell them where and how those powers can be regained. We´ll give them a taste of what´s to come, get the nice battle and give them those powers back. What good is a battle with Mario and Sonic if there aren´t any Power-Ups or Spindashes? That goes against the plan! We can make more arcs later, but this is what we should be planning right now. What do you think?" They address a voice that hasn´t spoken yet.

Voice 5 scoffs. "We don´t care."

"Well, someone needs to get off their high horse. Do you really think you´re too cool to have a part in this?!" The calm that settled in Voice 1 was gone again.

"That we do."

"Oh, you wanna fucking go?" The other three voices a facepalming (?) at this point.

"That´s some though talk for someone who´s personal general lost their only fight."

"Oh, THAT´S IT!"

By now, Voices 2, 3 and 4 ignore the pissing contest and get back to work, Voice 3 starts talking. "So, we ourselves are going to challenge them? Who should go?"

Voice 4 answers. "Simple. These two won´t be going since they can´t behave, and you don´t have enough experience yet, so it´ll be our two generals that will be going."

Voice 2 speaks up. "Wait, what about _them_?"

"Jesus Christ, we don´t want to kill them! Besides, _they_´re busy right now."

"It was just a question, sheesh."

**? (after chapter 8)**

"That went well." Voice 4, optimistic as ever, starts the conversation.

"Except for the part where they embarrassed themselves," Voice 5 comments. However, Voice 2 ignores them.

"Weren´t you just supposed to give Sonic a hint? You just downright spelled it out for him!" Voice 1 does his usual spiel.

"We guess we just didn´t watch our mouth in the heat of the moment, sorry!" Voice 4 seems embarrassed.

"We still don´t think this was a good idea," Voice 3 finally says.

"Of course you don´t. Just look at the positive side, it´s gonna be a lot cooler from now on!"


	10. authors note

As you might´ve realized, I´m very inactive in uploading this story. That has to do with my constant writer´s blog, laziness and just generally not knowing where to take it. And soon school will start again, and therefore I will have basically no time to write.

So, I´ve decided to put this story on an indefinite hiatus. I´ll try to return and prewrite this story and then return, possibly releasing those chapters daily. However, there´s a chance I won´t have enough time/ideas for this, meaning that it goes from an indefinite hiatus to an „indefinite hiatus".

I´m sorry. I want to write this story, I love writing! But if I keep going like this it might get worse and updates would still be extremely rare.

So, goodbye for now. I hope that, if I continue this story, you guys will read it again.


End file.
